


We Begin Tomorrow

by xAphroditex



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e20 Nothing Personal, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAphroditex/pseuds/xAphroditex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May and Coulson right after Coulson watches the video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Begin Tomorrow

“Huh”

May looked down at Coulson, trying to understand his reaction. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Phil,” she didn’t know how to continue. Her plan was to show him the video and then go from there. She opened her mouth to say something a few times, but nothing ever came out.

Coulson’s hand reached up and rested on hers. “I think I need a minute.” He whispered. May nodded. She squeezed his shoulder and then began to walk to the door. “You don’t have to leave.” He said barely above a whisper. Coulson didn’t turn in his chair. He just stared at the computer screen.

May took off her jacket and placed it on the bed. As she sat on the edge of the bed, May stared at the back of Coulson’s head thinking that maybe if she stared long and hard enough she could read what was going through his head. Her eyes snapped to his when he pushed the chair back and stood up. They didn’t break eye contact until he sat down next to her.

May placed a hand on his knee. “When was the last time you slept?” she asked quietly.

“Months.”

May nodded. She stood up in front of him and pushed the jacket off of him and then gently removed his tie. She gave him a small smile. “Do you think you can handle your shoes?” She moved to the side of the bed and pulled the blankets back.

Coulson tried to smile. As he reached down to his shoes he said, “I’m not going to sleep.”

“I know. Just lie down and close your eyes.” 

Coulson moved to climb into the bed. He reached out and grabbed May’s hand. “Stay.”

“Sure.” May sat on the edge of the bed and pushed her boots off. She sat back against the pillows and pulled the blankets up to her waist. Coulson sat next to her staring at the wall in front of them. 

“I don’t know what to do.”

“We’ll figure it out.”

“Ward is Hydra. I am a part of T.A.H.I.T.I.” Colson rubbed his face. “What happens now?”

“I don’t know.” May sounded apologetic. “But we will deal with it in the morning. Start fresh.”

Coulson scoffed. “Start fresh?” He looked at her. “And if I go crazy?”

“Then we will deal with that if that happens. Until then, we go one step at a time.” May turned away from him and lay on her side. After a few seconds she felt him move and then his arm was around her waist. He pulled her close and she did not resist.

“When was the last time you slept?” he asked softly.

“I don’t remember.” She replied.

“Do you remember that night we spent in that run down hotel in Madrid? ”

May smiled slightly. “I remember not sleeping then either. There were bugs everywhere.”

“We were without weapons or backup and being hunted by trained assassins and you remember the bugs?”

May rolled on her back. “You know I don’t like bugs.” She tilted her head. “Why do you remember that?”

“That was a pretty bad situation we were in, right?” May nodded her agreement. “But we got through it.” Coulson rested his hand on her stomach and May placed her hand on top. “We made it out alive.”

“We did, Phil.” May pushed herself up on her elbows and looked directly in his eyes. “Just like Madrid and every other op we ever worked together, I have your back. I am going to be there for you no matter what.”

“That’s what you said that night too.”

“Yeah, and I was annoyed with your doubts then just like I am now.” May smiled at him.

Coulson leaned forward. “I made it up to you, didn’t I?”

May’s smile faded. She leaned back. “That’s a lot of baggage to unpack, Phil.”

Coulson gently pushed her back on the bed and pulled her back to his chest. He put his arm back around her waist. “When this is all over maybe we can unpack a little.”

“Maybe.” May whispered.

It was quiet for a moment. “You said we go one step at a time.” May nodded. “What is step one?” he asked.

“Take down Hydra.”

Coulson laughed into her shoulder. “Take down Hydra? That’s step one?”

“I haven’t worked out all the details yet. You were always better at that.” She turned to her neck to look at him. “Just like Madrid and countless other times, you plan, I execute.”

“Melinda,”

“Go to sleep, Phil.” She moved closer to him. “We begin tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea about what happened in Madrid. I'm just trying to get it out of my head and in to a story.


End file.
